


No Holds BarrEdd

by Doctoring



Series: A Bed for Two [2]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Sequel, Sleepovers, Studying, Undefined Relationship, get your shit together Edd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctoring/pseuds/Doctoring
Summary: After the Senior Trip, Edd and Kevin work together to study for exams until their movie night. However, they struggle to keep their hands and mouths off of each other. This certainly doesn't help Edd's confusion as to what this means for their relationship.Sequel to "Senior Night Sleepover," and picks up right where that fic leaves off.





	1. Study Buddy

The following day at school, Edd was just closing his locker when Kevin slides up to him.

“So… about the movies… That’s still a go, but Ma doesn’t seem too happy about me crashing at your place on a school night. Not for me or for you. Says it’ll interfere with our schoolwork or whatever.”

“I see,” Edd says, turning to face Kevin and leaning a shoulder on the locker.

“So… is Friday viable by any chance?”

Edd shakes his head, saying “I’m spending it with my parents since they’ll be back by then.”

“Ah… yeah, I understand.”

Edd was about to say something about when Kevin steps closer. He reaches up and adjusts Edd’s collar for him. “It was flipped on one side,” he mumbles, patting it down once fixed. It was just a friendly gesture but Edd feels himself heat up.

Kevin pulled one hand away to adjust his hat as he glanced up and down the hall. Then he inched closer, and with his other hand, the one closest to the lockers and away from the students rushing by, he ran his fingertips down Edd’s arm, until he gripped Edd’s hand briefly. He let go but was still touching Edd’s fingers with his own, as if barely holding onto it.

“It’s okay if you can’t spend the night Thursday, we can still go to the movies and-”

“Nah, I can. She’s just gonna have me on study lockdown until then, because of exams.”

Edd nods. “Want me to come over this weekend to study with you?”

Kevin grins widely, his hand moving up a bit until it’s lightly resting on Edd’s waist. “Sure… but think you can help be study for real in the meantime?”

Edd scoffs. “Yes, but we will be studying for real this weekend as well!”

Kevin smirks, leaning closer, and whispers, “I was afraid you were going to say that.”

The warning bell rings, and Edd feels a draft from the sudden loss of Kevin’s presence as he rushes off to class.

On Wednesday, Kevin and Edd made plans to go over exam materials together during study hall. Kevin turned around the desk in front of Edd’s, sat down while opening his book, and said, “Where do you want to start?”

Edd was surprised that Kevin was keeping it strictly business, especially after all the subtle touching and those comments yesterday. However, towards the end of the study session, Kevin had apparently stuck his legs out under the table, knocking his feet next to Edd’s. Edd pulled his foot back and apologized, but then felt Kevin’s foot drag up his leg, towards his knee. Edd looked up at Kevin who appeared to be reading his textbook, but his eyes weren’t moving. Then he looked up at Edd and smirked, before lowering his foot.

On Thursday, they worked together on a study guide in World History, and Kevin kept his hands to himself for the most part, but the way they were sitting side by side in their desks means they’d knocked elbows from time to time. Soon, Edd realized that this wasn’t always on accident. Kevin then slide his hand to the side of his desk until it was touching Edd’s own hand. He left it there for quite some time. Curiosity got the best of Edd. He watched Kevin’s face as he lifted his pinky, linking it with Kevin’s. He saw Kevin grin before picking up his study guide, staring at the paper.

_I know he can’t be that pleased about World History…_

On Friday, there was a study session in class, the teacher telling them to pair up to quiz each other. Immediately, Edd gets hit by a paper ball, and the teacher scolds Kevin before Edd could even turn to see who the culprit was.

“What? I was calling dibs!”

Edd shook his head and turned back to the front of the classroom, trying not to smile.

They did end up working together, desk side by side in the back corner where Kevin sat. Kevin sneaks an arm around Edd, pretending to be leaning close to read from the same book.

“We’re in school” Edd whispers.

“How astute!” Kevin teases.

Edd rolls his shoulders to remove Kevin’s arm from him.

Kevin looks at him a bit pleadingly. “C’mon, Edd, I study for four hours straight every night. Plus, all this extra studying they makes us do in class now. I’m burned out. I need a break.”

Edd considers this a moment before saying. “How do you feel about hand holding?”

“I’ll take it,” Kevin says firmly, sitting upright and holding out his hand.

Edd shakes his head, “No. Under the desk and only after you get 5 questions in a row right.”

Kevin stares at him for a moment, and then says, “You’re on.”

Kevin has to go through 11 questions total, but he does get 5 correct in a row.

Edd felt like he didn’t plan this very well, seeing that his dominant hand was now interlocked with Kevin’s, while laying on Kevin’s lap. In terms of being close to his crush, this was fantastic. In terms of getting schoolwork done, this was detrimental. Edd snaps out of his wonderings of how to deal with this predicament when Kevin leans over, whispering.

“Want to do another challenge?”

“We’re already holding hands and there’s not much else we can get away with in school.”

“True… so whatever you want, whenever you want, and however many questions to go through… it’s all up to you.”

Edd turns and raises an eyebrow to him.

“Seriously. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“A dozen questions. In a row.”

Kevin’s eyes go wide. “That’s a lot… what would that be for?”

Edd shakes his head. “It’s a surprise.”

_To the both of us. I know what I want to do, but we’re in school!_

Kevin gets a dozen right in a row during the very last few seconds of class. However, Edd did give him hints for the last question, not wanting him to fail when he was so close and wanting the prize himself.

During their last class of the day, Edd comes over to Kevin’s desk before class starts and asks to see his notes on the Cold War. Kevin nods and hands him his notebook. Edd flips to that page, and jots something down. He can feel Kevin watching him instead of Nathan who’s still ranting about something that happened at lunch.

The teacher calls the class to order and Edd leaves for his seat. He peeks back and sees Kevin reading the note. He quickly looks over at Edd, face with a tint on shock on it. Edd grins then looks back at his hands, folded on top of the desk, trying not to look back at Kevin again lest his nerves get the best of him.

After the second end-of-school bell rang, Edd walked into the bathroom in the science wing. He sees Kevin fixing his hair in the mirror, before checking his face and teeth.

“I don’t know what you’re expecting,” Edd pauses to chuckle at the way Kevin was startled. “But you don’t need to go powder your nose or anything.”

Kevin looks back at himself in the mirror, rubbing at his nose. “You sure about that? Because it is looking shinny.”

Edd rolls his eyes and walks over to Kevin. “You’re fine.”

“So are you,” Kevin says, grabbing onto his hips and pulling him close. He leans in for a kiss, then quickly backs away. “Sorry. School. I know. I shouldn’t be-”

“You should.” Edd closes the gap, wrapping his arms around Kevin’s neck. “It’s your reward for all those correct answers.”

Edd kisses him before he could respond, and feels Kevin relax against him, slowly holding onto him before working his arms around Edd’s back.

They kiss for what felt like quite some time, considering part of Edd was worried about being caught. Suddenly, Edd feels Kevin pull Edd tight against him. He has an arm firmly around Edd’s back. His hand was working its way up to cup Edd’s jaw as they kissed. Edd responds by moving his hands towards the back of Kevin’s head, bumping the hat a bit as he works on running his fingers through the part of Kevin’s hair that he can reach.

After a few more moments, Kevin nipped at Edd’s bottom lip, pulling on it slightly, causing a small moan from Edd. Edd immediately swipes his tongue out, across Kevin’s lips, and with a pleased hum, Kevin deepens the kiss.

Around the time Kevin’s arm starts drifting down, hand first and dangerously close to Edd’s ass, they hear, “DOUBLE D!? YOU STILL HERE!?”

Edd breaks the kiss and says, “Oh, no.”

Kevin grabs his face, kissing him hard one last time, before stepping back. Edd can’t help how his eyes dart towards Kevin’s hands as he adjusts himself.

“DOUBLE D? DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE?”

“Should we go see what Lumpy wants?” Kevin says fixing his hat in the mirror.

“Yes, that would probably be best.”

Edd exits the bathroom, Kevin close on his heels, and Ed calls out for him again, sounding more upset this time.

“I’m over here, you big lovable oaf,” Edd says flatly.

Ed spins around, looking excited. “Double D!”

Ed rushes towards him and picks him up in a hug, swinging him back and forth. He rambles about how he didn’t want to walk home alone that day, but it was looking like he had no choice since Edd was missing and Sarah and Eddy were both in detention.

Kevin whistled lowly. “Shoot, if they’re both in there together on a Friday, they’re likely to get detention again next week for fighting.”

“They already did!” Lumpy said, mimicking a few jabs.

Kevin and Edd both shook their heads.

They walked home together idly talking. Edd felt a bit pleased to see Kevin actively asking Ed questions about movies he’s seen recently.

When their neighborhood was in sight, Kevin grabs Edd’s hand. Edd looked over and saw that Kevin pretended that it was completely casual, almost as if it wasn’t happening at all, as he continued to chat with Lumpy.

At the corner of the cul-de-sac, Kevin lets go of Edd’s hand, saying, “We’re still on for tomorrow?”

Edd nods. “What time should I be over?”

Kevin rubs the back of his neck and sheepishly admits that he’s going to try to sleep in as late as possible before his mother yells at him.

Laughing, Edd says, “I guess I’ll just surprise you then.”

“I guess so!” Kevin grinned widely, his eyes crinkling a bit.

Kevin then heads towards his house while Edd started to follow Ed to his place.

“I’m glad to see you guys are finally dating.”

Edd blushes furiously, fumbling on his words, and looks back at Kevin. He had stopped in his tracks and was smirking over his shoulder at them, but now he’s jogging home.

_Oh dear, he heard!_

“Ed, dear, it’s nothing like that, I assure you. I… I don’t know what it is, exactly, but I know we are not dating, so-”

“But don’t you like him, Double D?”

Edd gapes at him as Ed unlocks his front door.

“I mean, it looks as though you like him. Really, really like him.”

Edd shakes his head in defeat before following Ed down towards the basement.

_Yes… but we’re just… I don’t know what we’re doing… but we’re not dating… though I wish we were…_


	2. Political Climates and Cold Wars

All because of Ed’s comments, and the way Kevin’s been acting towards him since senior night, plus how thrilling that kiss in the bathroom was, Edd was determined to stop holding himself back.

That night Edd cleaned his room and thought about what he wanted. By the time he crawled into bed, he had made up his mine.

_I’ll do what I want to Kevin and him to me, with consent of course, and I’ll ask him out!_

By the next morning, his nerves got the better of him.

_I’ll let Kevin do as he pleases… not sure I can initiate as much as my body would like… and I’ll just see if he’d be interested in a date or something…_

By the time he had to walk to Kevin’s house, he was shaking at the thought. He took a deep breath and reassessed the situation.

_This is terrifying. I swear I’ll ask him about the date after our celebratory post-AP-exams movie… and if we kiss more in the meantime, so be it…_

Edd takes a few deep breaths, then makes his way to Kevin’s place, knocking on his door with his books in one hand. Kevin’s mom opens the door, smiling at him.

Edd suddenly feels guilty for coming over with a bit of ulterior motives. She lets him in and walks him up to Kevin’s room. She makes it a point to thank him for helping Kevin, which only adds to the guilt.

She knocks on the door, and they hear Kevin call back. “Not now! Busy dying!”

She opens the door to find him kneeling on the floor, a flood of papers scattered all around. He had one in each hand and jerks his head up at her. “Hey, Ma, wh… Edd!?”

“That’s me,” Edd says jokingly, before going in.

Kevin’s mom stays in the doorway for a bit longer and looks pointedly at both of them. She then gestures to the door, saying, “This door _stays opened_, you hear me?”

Kevin flushes and says, “I know, I know… we got history to memorize now…”

She leaves as Kevin continues to rifle through all the papers. Edd tries to help pick up the papers when Kevin grabs his hand, stopping him. “Don’t worry about it. Leave it.”

“But you dropped all your schoolwork!”

Kevin sits back on his heel and starts rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh… more like threw my schoolwork.”

“Threw!?”

“Yeah. I might have gotten a bit frustrated and decided to throw my folder. I was only looking for a certain worksheet when Ma knocked on the door. I wasn’t picking them all up.”

“Why not?”

“On principle.”

Edd rolls his eyes, and resumes picking up the papers. He helps Kevin sort them by date, struggling to resist the urge to lean in closer. Once sorted, they are finally able to begin studying.

Kevin sits in his desk chair as Edd sits on the bed, and they work together, quizzing each other and discussing change and continuity over time. They study for a bit, actually getting more done that day than at school, both boys keeping their hands to themselves.

Soon, Kevin’s mom comes back upstairs with a tray. As she sets the drinks and sandwiches down on the only bare spot of Kevin’s desk, she turns to Edd and says, “I have a question for you dear.”

“Oh… Yes ma’am?” Edd felt his pulse quicken, not sure of what Kevin’s mother would want to know.

“Are you sure your parents are completely okay with Kevin coming over on a school night?”

Edd glances over and sees Kevin rolls his eyes before grabbing a sandwich.

“I just want to make sure it won’t interfere with anything or that he won’t be a bother.”

“My parents are completely fine with it, ma’am. As long as we make it to school on time the next morning, they don’t see why not. They believe we’ve earned a little break after all this AP exam cramming.”

She looks at him skeptically, and opens her mouth to speak again, but Edd decides to cut her off with more justification for Kevin to spend the night next week.

“Besides, we got family plans all weekend through to graduation, so that would be the best night since all honors and AP classes will be laxed that Friday.”

She considers this for a moment before she says, “That’s a fair point.”

Then she turns to Kevin, pointing a finger at him. “But you, mister, need to keep studying. This is your future we’re talking about here.”

“Yes ma’am.”

She gives him a curt nod before leaving the room.

As Edd goes to retrieve one of the sandwiches, he says, “And I thought my parents were strict on studying.”

Kevin shrugs. “She’s just paranoid about college. Worried I’m going to goof off too much and ruin my future or whatever.”

“Was she always like this?”

Kevin shakes his head. “No… Only after I told her I’m bi. I guess being attracted to more genders means I have more reason to be distracted from my studies? At least according to her.”

Edd hadn’t realized he was a bit worried that Kevin was just experimenting with him, but upon hearing that, he felt a sort of relief. He dwells on this as he nibbles on his lunch.

He watches as Kevin strains to listen to something. They both hear a loud clank, most likely something from the kitchen, and Kevin quickly turns to Edd. “So… your parents know about Thursday now?”

Edd shakes his head and grins wickedly. “Nope. Not a clue. Which is fine.”

Kevin starts to say something but Edd turns to his notebook again and starts asking questions about the roman empire. They eventually resort to making flashcards for the trickier questions.

After a few hours of studying, Kevin stands from his chair and stretches. He then goes over and sits next to Edd on the bed, close enough to where Edd can feel his body heat against his side and thigh. Kevin works his hand to the small or Edd’s back, slowly lifting his shirt, caressing his skin, before dipping his fingers below his waistband.

“You mother could reappear at any moment!!” Edd hisses.

“I know, But I can hear that third step.” Kevin then creeps his other hand over, sliding it across Edd’s laps until it was between his legs, less than an inch from his crotch.

“Kevin, stop!”

Kevin does, muttering, “Sorry… Been hard to study with you sitting on my bed…”

Edd blushes, then leans over and kisses him on the cheek. Kevin looks at him, before kissing him on the lips. He brings up a hand to gently hold Edd’s face. Edd wanted to pull back, but after that kiss yesterday, he’d also been longing for a repeat. They make out for a bit, Kevin’s hands wandering around his body. He pulls Edd closer, kissing him a bit harder. Edd breaks the kiss soon after to take a break.

“What has gotten into you?” But with the way Edd said it, it was more intrigue and arousal, with no hint of the annoyance that usually accompanies such a phrase.

Kevin moves himself so he’s pushing against Edd, practically laying on top of him, except Edd was trying his hardest not to fall back against the bed completely, in case Mrs. Barr returns. Kevin starts kissing along his jawline and neck, murmuring out his response to Edd’s question. Edd sits there, frozen, as he listens to Kevin calling him beautiful, brilliant, and kind, and talking about how he’s had the hardest time not doing something about it, something crazy that would have ruined the friendship.

The kissing and the hands were enough to send Edd’s head spinning, but hearing about Kevin’s crush on him? Edd was certain that he would awake soon and be completely distraught that this wasn’t real life.

Kevin leaned in closer, and Edd could feel just how aroused Kevin was. He peeked down and noticed that it was also visually obvious. As Kevin nipped at his neck, Edd pushed him away. Kevin allowed himself to be pushed back into a sitting position, but not without giving Edd a needy look.

“I’m sorry, but I’m still worried about your mother coming in and catching us.”

Kevin runs a hand up Edd’s thigh. “I told you. I can hear the third step.”

“Well, even if we flew apart and try to downplay whatever we were doing, _that_,” Edd then gestures to Kevin’s erection, “would be hard to explain away. Edd made it a point to hide his own growing member as he said this.

Kevin looks down, and says, “Want to help me get rid of it?”

Edd mind went straight to the lewdest thoughts he could imagine, namely involving him pressed down into Kevin’s mattress and screaming out. This was cut short when Kevin dropped his study book into Edd’s lap. “Pick something that’s more on the politics side than the general government side, and quiz me on it. Nothing like politics to make you flaccid.”

Edd snorted out a laugh. “Ah yes, the political climate of one’s country, the most potent libido killer known to man.”

Kevin started laughing, then they heard a loud squeak. Kevin darted towards his desk, sitting in the chair and grabbing a notebook to open on his lap. He immediately started reading aloud from it. Within a few seconds his mother appeared in the door, and he trailed off from his reading. “Hey, Ma!” He grinned at her completely innocently, and Edd was astonished at him.

She smiles softly at them before turning to Edd and saying, “Are you staying for dinner, by chance?”

Edd checked his phone and said “No, sorry. In fact, I should probably head home soon, since I already had dinner plans with the Hills.”

Kevin stands, still holding his notebook over his crotch. “I’ll walk him home.”

“Fine, but don’t take too long,” Mrs. Barr said as she left the room.

They walked through Kevin’s house and across the street towards the Vincent residence in complete silence. Once Edd unlocked his door, Kevin pushes Edd inside, and shuts the door behind him.

“Your parents aren’t home, right?”

Edd shakes his head.

Kevin then pins him against door, and they start making out instantly. Edd feels Kevin’s hands drift down until they grip his hips. Kevin ruts up against him, causing Edd to moan into the kiss, grinding against Kevin in return. Edd decides to take a page from Kevin’s book, and reach under Kevin’s shirt, feeling the skin at the small of his back. As he starts to slide his hand upwards, Kevin steps back.

Edd has a moment of fear that whatever was happening was now over, but then Kevin pulls his shirt off instead. As he steps back closer to Edd, Edd acts on instinct and does the same. As he struggles to get his shirt off without dislodging his hat, Kevin takes that opportunity to run his hands over Edd’s chest and stomach.

Once the shirt was carefully tossed down nearby, Edd grabs Kevin’s shoulders and pulls him closer. Kevin growls lowly in response, before kissing Edd again. He immediately starts rutting up against him. Kevin shifts his legs slowly as he does this, until he has a thigh between Edd’s adding to the friction. Edd grabs onto Kevin’s hips and tries to grind against him harder.

Kevin starts moaning into the kiss, apparently pleased by Edd’s slight change in motion. Kevin keeps thrusting, and Edd feels himself close, terribly, close, but it wasn’t quite enough.

“Oh, blast all this extra fabric,” Edd whines.

He reaches down and undoes his pants, hoping for more friction. Kevin does the same, bending over to shove his pants down to his thighs. As he does so, he leans forward enough to kiss and lick Edd’s stomach, slowly moving upwards, until they lock lips again. He immediately starts thrusting against him again, both boys moaning at the increased sensation.

Eventually, Kevin breaks the kiss, and moves to rest his head in the crook of Edd’s shoulder. Kevin groans against Edd’s neck, and soon Edd feels something quite hot and sticky pressing against him. Once he realizes he managed to make Kevin cum, he grabs his ass and presses Kevin to him, needing him to keep going a little bit longer, just a few more thrusts, until he can join him in post-orgasmic bliss.

Kevin allows it, gritting his teeth against the sensitivity. Kevin places both forearms on the door on either side on Edd’s head, and thrusts against him, hard, giving Edd just the friction he needs. Edd claws at him as he cums, mummering out Kevin’s name.

After, Kevin leans back a little and looks down at them. There’s a giant wet spot on Edd’s underwear, going low to where it had started to drip down his erection. Kevin’s was worse though. Kevin’s cum had apparently seeped through, and with the continued thrusting, had smeared between their lower stomachs. Kevin tugged at his briefs, a bit more cum oozing out.

Edd feels his breath hitch but Kevin is grimacing instead. “That’s the problem with athletic clothing… bit too breathable… Sorry about that.”

Kevin then uses his hand to wipe away the semen from Edd’s stomach. Edd breathes out a “that’s okay” But he’s not sure Kevin heard him.

Kevin stands there, looking confused, then shrugs before wiping his hand on the side of his underwear.

“Good gracious Kevin, don’t make it worse!”

Edd slid out from between Kevin and the door and started rummaging through the coat closet. “We used to keep towels in here just in case we get rained on… or if Ed comes over… Wait… AH-HA! Found one!”

Edd turns to hand him a towel, but finds Kevin standing there, wearing nothing but his socks. Edd looks down and sees Kevin’s shoes and jeans kicked off to the side. His underwear was wadded up in his hand and he was using it to dab at the mess he made on himself.

Kevin looks up when Edd had turned, and grins. “Thanks, man!” He grabs the towel and cleans the rest of himself off.

Edd quickly zipped up his own pants, hoping it would somehow magically stop himself from feeling so aroused. But it didn’t. Even putting on his shirt didn’t help quell his lust.

_Kevin Barr is standing in my house, naked, after I just made him ejaculate on himself… I’ve had lewd thoughts haunt me for days, but this will probably be burned into my memories for life!_

Just then Kevin’s phone goes off. He fumbles for his jeans, pulling his phone out, and then dropping his pants back to the ground. “Shit. It’s Ma… Hey, can you hold this?”

Edd didn’t even respond but Kevin handed him the phone anyways. Edd stood there, a bit confused at the sight before him. Kevin talking to his mother on speaker phone as he gets dressed after dry humping to the point of orgasm.

“Where are you? It shouldn’t take this long to drop him off across the street.”

“Sorry, Ma, I got distracted.” Kevin then winks at Edd. “We were arguing about impact of the cold war.”

Edd rolled his eyes at the reference.

“Well, you should leave him be now. You can argue about the impact of white men in authority when you spend the night next week.”

Kevin quickly zipped up his jeans and grins at Edd. “Right. Next week. I’ll be home now.” He hangs up the phone.

As he tugs on his shirt, he says, “Sounds like crashing here next week will happen after all!”

Edd goes over and starts pulling Kevin’s shirt up. “Probably not if you show up back home with your shirt inside out.”

Kevin looked down, and mumbled, “Shit.”

“Language.”

“Sorry…”

He muttered a thanks as he peeled off his shirt. Before he could put it back on correctly Edd took the opportunity to run his hands across Kevin’s abs.

Kevin pulled his shirt down to Edd’s hand, but instead of pushing them out of the way, he holds them in place. He then leans forward and gives Edd a lingering kiss. “You’re making it much harder for me to leave.”

Edd tries to pull his hand back, but Kevin holds them in place more firmly. “Almost impossible.” He says, kissing Edd again.

Edd manages to slide his hands away, but Kevin pulls him in close. “Yup. Impossible. Guess I have to stay.”

Edd turns his face as Kevin tries to kiss him again. “I WASN’T EVEN TOUCHING YOU THAT TIME!”

“You don’t have to. You just have to exist.”

Edd fumbles on his words as Kevin peppers his face with kisses.

Soon, Edd pushes him away and says, “Go! There will be no Thursday hang-out or whatever if you’re late and upset your mother.”

Kevin groans with frustration, his mouth still pressed up against Edd. “Fine! You’re right!”

Kevin steps back and grabs the door handle.

“See you on Monday?” Edd says tentatively.

Kevin winks at him. “Yup! See you.”

As he steps out the door he adds, “Oh, and it’s not a ‘Thursday hang-out’ or whatever you said… it’s a date.”

The door slams shut before Edd could react. He rushes to open it but sees Kevin sprinting home, nearly at his door already. Edd shuts his door and slides down it until he’s sitting on the floor.

_Date!? He said date!? Just two weeks ago I was admiring him from afar and now we’re casually touching, kissing, and apparently doing sexual acts too, and now there’s to be a date!?_

Edd wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his head, trying to suppress his laughter. He never felt so happy before. He picks up his head and sees something amiss.

“Right. The towel.” Edd stands and picks it up to wash it. He sees something fall and reaches out for it on instinct. He immediately regrets it when he feels something a little sticky on his hands, but then turns beet red.

_Kevin left his underwear here… his semen-soaked underwear…_

_Oh, dear me, what have I gotten myself into!?_

Later that night, Edd gets a call from Kevin. Once he answers the call, he had no time to issue his typical greeting, since Kevin, clearly panicked, asks straightaway, “Did I leave… something… there?”

“It’s in the wash right now,” Edd replied.

“OH THANK GOD!”

Edd laughed at him.

“No, seriously, I was afraid that it fell from my pocket as I was crossing the street or something. That would have been beyond awkward.”

“Oh, gracious, yes… Do you want me to return it once it’s dry?”

“Uh, best not. Ma’s a bit nosey.”

“Oh. Right. And school’s out of the question, that would be-”

“A DISASTER.” Both boys laughed. “Any way you can hang onto it until I come over again? Might not be until Thursday though, if that’s alright.”

“No, that’s fine… that’s perfectly fine…”

And it was perfectly fine for Edd.

He had masturbated a little while after Kevin left, _before_ washing his underwear. He was hoping to wash away the guilt with it. But now that it’s in his possession, it looks as if he’ll have to deal with added guilt a few more times before Thursday.


	3. Double Feature

Because of AP Exams scattered throughout the week, the boys saw less of each other than usual. Edd ended up missing a lot of their study sessions since he was in the testing hall for another exam. Tuesday, after lunch, Edd opens his locker and an index card comes fluttering out. Edd scrambles to catch it, and immediately recognizes it as one of the cards he made with Kevin. He flips it over and sees that atop the correct answer was “COLD WAR?” written in blue highlighter.

Edd bit his bottom lip, and grinned to himself, before he realized that he had a study session immediately after school. Edd jumps when he feels a hand grab his waist. He spins around sees Kevin grinning at him. Kevin then looks down at the card, and says, “So… did you get-”

“Sorry, Kevin, but I believe this answer is incorrect.” He hands the flashcard back to Kevin.

Kevin’s face falls. “Wait… like the actual answer or your answer for meeting up after school and…”

“Both. Unfortunately.”

“Ah.” Kevin says, pocketing the card. Edd felt a little bad and wanted to say something to cheer Kevin up. But before he could Kevin quickly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “Maybe next time then.”

As Kevin leaves to go to the lunchroom, Edd starts looking around in a panic. He struggles to calm down even though it seems as if no one had noticed the recent display of affection.

By the time Wednesday rolled around, Edd had only seen Kevin once that day, sitting on the other side of the testing hall. As they leave the testing hall, Edd slows his pace until Kevin catches up.

“So how was it?”

Edd shrugs. “I felt prepared, though that Cold War question was difficult. Might need to look that one up after school.”

A few nearby students who overheard started arguing over which question and whether or not it was difficult. Kevin just leaned in and said, “No, I agree. It was quite… hard… so to speak.”

Edd couldn’t help his quiet giggle before he turned away towards his locker, blushing all the while.

After school, Edd found himself waiting in the restroom in the science wing. Soon, Kevin comes jogging in, and immediately goes to hug Edd. As he does so, he kisses and nips along Edd’s neck, making him moan softly and squirm against his arms. Kevin slowly makes his way up towards Edd mouth, but before he can fully kiss him, they hear a voice far too close.

“Kevin, you in here!?”

Kevin pulls back, muttering profanities under his breath.

“Is that that Nathan kid?” Edd asks worriedly, and as soon as Kevin started to nod, Edd dashed into the last stall, locking himself inside. Edd quickly pulls out his handsanitzer and starts disinfecting his hands from touching the stall door.

“I thought I saw you come in here.” Edd freezes at the sound of the unwelcomed voice.

“You stalking me now?” Kevin sounded extremely annoyed.

“Uh, yeah, of course! Ever since you told me you finally landed a date with that cutie you’ve been crushing on for forever. I gotta help my-”

“Will you shut up!”

“What!? It’s just us! It doesn’t matter if-”

“It does matter, so shut it!” Kevin grits out.

“Fine, whatever, lets go get you some nice digs for tomorrow.”

“Nat. We don’t need to-”

“WE MUST! I need retail therapy after that exam.”

“Fine, but in an hour maybe?”

Edd assumes Nat must have started to leave, because his voice sounded farther off. “No can do. Got dinner with Grams tonight. We’re going NOW, bitch.”

Edd stands there, scared to leave the stall, but also a bit thrilled at hearing about Kevin’s crush on him. Soon, his phone buzzes. Edd sees there were messages from Kevin and frowns in worry.

_Kev_: I don’t remember seeing Nat’s name in the list of answers for “Reasons why the Cold War ended”

_Kev_: But tomorrow…?

Edd quietly leaves the stall and confirms that Nat had indeed left the restroom, possibly dragging Kevin with him. And knowing him, it might have been literal too.

Edd shoots him a quick text as he leaves to go home.

_Edd:_ Yes, tomorrow.

As he walks, he gets a sudden urge to toy with Kevin, so he sends a follow-up.

_Edd:_ Care to elaborate on what Nathan was saying about crushing and new digs and whatnot?

Edd got a reply once he started unlocking his door, laughing so hard he ended up dropping his keys.

_Kev_: Nope

_Kev:_ No

_Kev:_ IGNORE HIM

Thursday, after school, Edd tells the other Eds he wants to discuss some of the test questions with his teacher after school, so they left for the cul-de-sac without him. Edd instead lags behind at his locker, waiting for Kevin to show up. They walk towards the cul-de-sac, making idle gossip. It was like the rare occasions when they walked home together prior to Senior Night, just friendly conversations and no touching. Except now, Edd kept thinking about how he wanted to touch Kevin, to kiss him, since it’s no longer a fantasy, but a reoccurring event.

As if reading his mind, Kevin tugs Edd into the lane just behind the cul-de-sac. He leans up against the fence and pulls Edd up against him. Kevin starts kissing him immediately, and Edd feels himself relax up against Kevin, a part of him not caring that they were still in public.

Kevin held Edd by his hips, but slowly moved a hand back until he was grabbing Edd’s butt. Edd gasps and leans back, breaking the kiss and dislodging Kevin’s hand.

“Sorry,” Kevin laughs with not an ounce of remorse.

Edd rolls his eyes and leaves the lane, Kevin following close behind.

Kevin ended up behaving more during the actual date. All throughout dinner and the movie, he only made a few flirtatious comments and a few casual touches. If it wasn’t for that, and their recent intimate history, Edd would almost feel like this was more like hanging out than an actual date. But he didn’t mind that too much, enjoying Kevin’s company was enough. But as soon as the credits started rolling on screen, Kevin leaned over and started kissing Edd. Edd complied, hoping the theatre was dark enough to hide their deed. When an after credits scene appeared, Edd broke the kiss, claiming he wanted to watch it.

He could barely see Kevin’s pout in the dim light, so he added, “Stop that. We can continue at my place.”

Kevin smirks and settles back into his seat.

Once they make it back to Edd’s place, they race upstairs to his room. While they were out in public, Edd felt that he had an image to uphold. But being with Kevin like this made him just want to give in to desire. And now since they’re alone, he decides to go for it.

Kevin starts to sit on the edge of the bed, but Edd shoves at him lightly, forcing him to lay on it. He finds himself at a lack of control, his composure lost to his lust, and climbs on top of Kevin.

He starts to rake his fingers through Kevin’s hair, knocking his hat askew. Kevin moans softly as he starts kissing Edd. With slow wandering hands, and the occasional bucking of hips, the two boys took their time making out. Soon, Edd sits up and removes his shirt. In his haste, his hat comes off with it. He quickly tries to cover it, but Kevin sits up, grabbing his hands.

“Why do you always try covering up your head?” Kevin slowly lets go of Edd’s hand when he starts tugging.

Edd pulls his hair back a little. “Asides from my unmanageable wavy hair, there’s this.” He points to a small scar on his temple. “I know it’s a lot smaller and faded now, but I still can’t help feel the need to cover it.”

Kevin leans up and runs his fingers through Edd’s hair, causing him to shiver at the touch. He then pulls Edd’s face down towards him until he can kiss at the scar. Kevin then removes his own hat and shirt, saying, “There. Now we match.”

Edd breathes out a laugh, feeling a bit better at the way Kevin had treated him so gently, appreciating the parts of him he thought was flawed.

Edd pushes against Kevin’s shoulders, making him lay back down. He lowers himself again and starts kissing him, soon moving his mouth over to his neck. He works his way down until he’s sucking a hickey into the skin of his chest, his hands wandering lower until they are toying with the top of his pants. Edd moves his mouth away from Kevin’s chest, maneuvering back up his body so he can whisper against his neck.

“So, you said something on the senior trip about wanting to do this for years.”

Kevin nods, breathing out a moan as Edd reaches over and plays with one of Kevin’s nipples.

“I thought you just meant the physical stuff, but Nathan said something about a crush…?”

Edd giggles at the way Kevin groans in annoyance. “Don’t ever say his name in bed again. But yeah. I’ve liked you a lot… for a while now…”

“Is that so?” Edd asked, before kissing his neck and trailing his hand down to rest atop Kevin’s erection.

Kevin breathes out a lustful sigh. “Yeah. I’ve admired you for so long. And I really appreciate and value you as a person, a friend, but…”

“But what?” Edd asked nervously.

“But with the way you’re touching me right now, I’m about to lose my cool and do other kinds of things to you.”

“Go ahead…” Edd breathes out, rutting up against him.

Kevin moans, before pushing at Edd’s shoulder. Edd sits up a little and looks curiously down at Kevin.

“Though I want to… I’ve just been thinking that I need to be a bit more respectful. Teasing you at school when I know you don’t like that, and then what we did at your door the other day… This is probably why you thought it was just me wanting to get in your pants and not a real crush.”

Edd looks at him softly. “True. And I do appreciate it. But it’s okay now. You can do what you want to me.”

Kevin bites his lip and grips Edd’s waist. “What do _you _want me to do?”

“I want you to have your way with me,” Edd says, crawling over Kevin to kiss him again.

Kevin grabs him by the face and kisses him fiercely, Edd rutting up against him. Kevin helps increase the friction by gripping Edd’s ass, pushing him down a bit.

“I do want to do more with you, as long as you’re okay with it. Completely and truly okay with it.”

Edd thinks for a moment before saying, “Okay… well… what’s the first thing that comes to mind _right now_ if I said I _really_ want you to do what you want, whatever you want.”

Kevin quickly moves one of his hands from Edd’s ass, reaching between them, until he’s gripping Edd’s cock through his jeans. “This. In my mouth.”

Edd gives a few breathy gasps at the feel and the forwardness. “Then so be it.”

Kevin stares at him incredulously.

“I’m serious! If you want to suck me off, please do so.”

Edd soon found himself being rolled off of Kevin and pushed back onto the bed. Within moments, Kevin had his own pants off and was working on sliding Edd’s down his thighs. He mouths at Edd’s tip through the underwear, causing Edd to breath out hard, a small whine from the back of his throat.

Kevin laughs softly at him before yanking Edd’s underwear down, Edd’s dick bouncing a little after being freed in such a manner.

Kevin uses his hands to pump Edd’s length a few times before looking up at him from beneath his eyelashes. “You sure about this.”

Edd nods fervently, but soon throws his head back onto his pillow, a loud moan escaping his lips. He’s never been touched like this before. Never had anyone touch his penis directly and had only imagined what it would feel like. But now he’s skipped over the play touches and teases he’s daydreamed about and went straight to knowing what it would feel like to have someone’s, _Kevin’s_, mouth on his member. The heat and the wetness were all too much for Edd, and he found himself struggling not to buck up into Kevin’s mouth, not to make too much noise, not to squirm and whine and grip at his sheets too roughly. Perfect and proper Edd was failing at all of that.

And he loved it.

When Kevin started to mouth only at his tip, his tongue relentless against the slit, while his hand worked the rest of the shaft, Edd found himself teetering on the brink of an orgasm. He reaches down to stop Kevin, but instead just tangles his fingers into his hair. Kevin moans at the sensation, sending vibrations through Edd’s cock, one sensation too many for him.

“Kevin, stop!... I… I’m about… to…”

Kevin moans in response, soon taking in the entire cock repeatedly.

Edd whines for him to stop, to pull off, but Kevin just keeps going, not moving his mouth away until after he had swallowed all of Edd’s semen.

Edd breathes hard, closing his eyes. He can feel Kevin shift in his bed, moving besides him. Edd takes a few steadying breaths, trying to gain his composure.

_That has got to be the most intense orgasm I have ever had by far, and watching Kevin eagerly take it all like that did not help one bit._

Edd hears panting and a small needy whine next to him, and he shoots his eyes open. He feels his lust begin to rise before he even looks. He turns his head to see Kevin lying next to him, his underwear rucked down to just below his balls. He’s slack-jawed and breathing hard. He has one arm reaching up to grip at Edd’s pillow, while the other is furiously stroking his leaking cock.

Edd sits up in bed quickly, and Kevin peeks an eye open at him. He slows his motions quite a bit, but still continues to jerk off.

“Sorry, that was just… it was really hot… so I…”

“And this is really hot,” Edd says quickly, nodding towards Kevin’s still moving hand.

Kevin chuckles a little before saying, “So you don’t mind if I…”

Edd shakes his head and moves himself over Kevin’s lap. “No, but I prefer to help.”

Kevin quirks an eyebrow at him, looking quite pleased, before allowing his hand to fall at his side. Edd quickly replaces it with his own. Kevin rolls his head back and moans loudly. He reaches up with both hands, gripping the pillow and his fringe.

Edd is transfixed, watching the muscles in his arms and chest move with his motions. He feels Kevin buck his hips a few times, and wonders what it would feel like to have Kevin buck inside him. He moves his hands more vigorously, Kevin writhing with pleasure beneath him. He glances down at Edd, and Edd is blown at the sight. Kevin, the coolest kid he knows in school, the one that appeared so laid back, is whining and thrusting and becoming a complete mess, all because of _Edd._

Kevin then tears his eyes away, screwing them shut as he groans loudly. Edd looks down, and briefly has a thought about bending down and taking Kevin into his mouth. But before he could act on it, he feels the pulse, and soon Kevin is ejaculating across his own abs.

Edd slows his motion and allows Kevin to ride out the rest of his orgasm. As Kevin tries to catch his breath, a silly grin on his face, Edd stands and fixes his pants. He leaves and goes to get a wet washcloth for Kevin. As Kevin wipes himself off, Edd blurts out, “I can’t believe you swallowed!”

Kevin laughs loudly. “I figured you’d appreciate it, less mess.”

Edd shakes his head and giggles. “I suppose.”

“Have you never…” Kevin makes an obscure gesture with his hand.

“I don’t know what exactly you’re asking, but this was a lot of firsts for me,” Edd replies as he changes into his pajamas. He looks back at Kevin to see him grinning at him. “Don’t let that go to your ego now.”

Kevin stands, grabbing Edd and kissing him roughly. “Too late.”

It takes them a while to get ready for bed, Kevin struggling to keep from kissing and touching Edd. Once they did manage to make it into bed, Kevin immediately pulls Edd to his chest.

“Bed’s a bit smaller than the hotel one. Sorry about that,” Edd mumbles.

He feels Kevin shrug. “That doesn’t matter. It’s preferable actually.”

“Preferable?”

“Yeah. Makes it easier to keep you close.”

Kevin squeezes his shoulders, and Edd grins.

He still doesn’t know where all this is coming from, what _exactly_ is going on between them, but he sure is enjoying it.

-the end-


End file.
